The Bet
by talesbytheunknown
Summary: Cho and Draco have an interesting bet...who will win? New chapters up and there's a twist...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers People**

**This is my first fan fiction so be nice hehe!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Cho got on the Hogwarts Express and said to herself _OK this year I'm not going to be the whiny crybaby. It's my last year at Hogwarts and I want to make it the best year. I'm not going to hold any grudges against people who I got mad at last year_. Cho found herself a seat in one of the cabins on the Hogwarts Express and sat there by herself. Students walked past the windows of Cho's cabin giggling. Cho got mad and pulled the curtains over the windows. She sat for a while with an angry face and remembered what she told herself earlier and tried to calm herself down.

Cho realized that she had must have gotten on the train really early because the train didn't start for what seemed like forever. She was still sitting alone in her own cabin and wished someone would walk in. She took out her silver Head Girl badge and looked at it when suddenly the door swung open. She quickly put her badge back inside her robes because she didn't want people to know that she had been chosen to be Head Girl.

A blonde tall boy with cold gray eyes stood in the doorway; it was Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's worst enemy. _But hey, I'm totally over him so who cares?_

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Cho the nicest she could without sounding completely rude.

"Oh, nothing. I heard you were Head Girl or something." Draco answered secretively.

"I'm not," Cho snapped. _He probably knows that I'm lying…it was in the stupid letter for crying out loud. What is he trying to get out of me_?

"Ok," Draco invited himself in and sat down across from Cho and sank into the chair. He straightened his robe to show his silver Head Boy badge. "Whoever is Head Girl must be pretty lucky because they changed the rules this year." _Yea lucky…psh._

"Oh I see. What are the rules this year?" said Cho trying her hardest to seem like she didn't care. _Let me guess, he's going to talk about sharing dormitories._

"The Head Girl and Head Boy share a dorm together," Draco smirked. _How did I know? It was, again, in the letter._

"Ha, I see," said Cho without making any eye contact. She was rolling her eyes

There was a long pause until Draco spoke again. He leaned into her and his head was about two inches away from hers.

"You know I'm not stupid. It said in the letter you were Head Girl" Draco spat out. _Whoa! You're not?!?! That's amazing?_

"Oh." mumbled Cho wiping the spit off of her face.

"Yeah, no one fools Draco Malfoy," Draco said arrogantly.

"Ok…whatever". Cho rolled her eyes. _PLEASE GO AWAY._

They had another moment of silence and Draco still hadn't left the cabin. She got a book and tried to read it but she felt too distracted with Draco sitting across from her. Cho had noticed that Draco had grown to be a lot better looking over the summer. The only thing that hadn't changed was his hair. _If gel polluted the air, Draco would have killed everyone already. _ She stared at and noticed that he was staring at her unusually; almost like he was checking her out. _Boys._ She shook her head and started "reading" again.

Finally, Cho blurted out "Don't you have friends or Pansy to sit with?"

"Pffttt…. yea do you think I'm a loser or something? I just don't want to sit with them this year…all they do is...sit there. You know except for Pansy. She sits and talks and talks and talks and talks and talks really about nothing."

"And so you pick the seat across from mine" _Wow... I'm so luck… NOT._

"You know just because you're gorgeous and talented doesn't mean you can get any guy you want," Draco smirked

"Haha, I can get any guy I w-" Cho paused to think about the question. _What kind of question is THAT?_

"You can't get me," Draco said leaning forwards, "but I can probably get any girl I want." _Meaning me._

"Are you trying to prove something? Because if you are…don't" _Yea… PLEASE._

"Ok," said Draco with a dishonest answer.

Cho sat there laughing inside her head. She looked at Draco who had a confident smirk on his face. She traced back to all the funny things that have happened since Draco walked in. _Head Boy and Head Girl are sharing a room; Cho can't get him if she tried; and Draco thinks he can get ANY girl he wants_. He was trying to do something. As a Ravenclaw would have figured: He was going to prove to her that he will get her to be his "girl" but she will not able to get him to be his "man". She laughed some more inside her head. _So he wants to play huh? Hah, this is going to be easy I'll show you that Cho gets everything she wants._ Cho put her legs on the chair fully aware that she was exposing her underwear that was white with little red hearts. She pretended like she didn't notice. Draco glanced and quickly turned away trying to hide…_whatever he was trying to hide_. He started to unbutton his shirt when there was a knock on the door.

Cho pulled her skirt back down and opened the door. It was the sweets trolley. "Would you like anything dearies?" Draco stared at her weirdly.

"No thanks" Cho said with a smile.

"I'll take this, this, this, this, some of these, that, and yea" Draco said throwing money at the lady. "Keep the change"

"You don't have enough"

"Oh, here" Draco said with embarrassment. _Wow… this guy._

"It's still not enough but you're cute so I'm gonna let this one go ok?"

"Um, ok. Thanks," Draco flushed red.

            The trolley left and Draco slammed the door. Cho started laughing hardly and tried to stop when she caught Draco glaring at her. Cho grabbed her book and put her legs on the seat again doing what she did before. This time she took the ribbon out of her hair. She could see through the corners of her eyes Draco watching her shimmering dark hair falling down past her shoulders. She shook her head to make her hair feel looser…and to make sure Draco was still watching

"I know what you're trying to do" Draco said. Cho climbed on top of Draco and leaned in close to his ear.

"What?" she whispered. Draco was mesmerized for a few seconds as Cho started kissing his ear gently. He was going to say something but the train slowed down and came to a stop. Cho got up and left Draco sitting by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers People

Chapter TWO 

            Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table laughing with her friends. She knew they were having a good time laughing with her because they had probably missed that while she was moping all last year. She saw Draco walking through the entrance still with a dumb look on his face. He spotted her and tried to fix himself to make sure he looked good. The he smirked and winked at her. Cho just rolled her eyes. _Oh, please._

            After the new students had been sorted into their houses, the food appeared magically on the plates on the tables. Cho looked over to see that Draco had chosen a seat that was facing her, probably to watch her. _Haha._ _Don't worry kid. It's not like I'm going to attack you by surprise._ A first-year girl had gotten up from her seat and picked the one across from Draco. Draco moved to the left so that he could stare at Cho but the girl seemed to have been interested in him and was trying to talk to him. He leaned to the right but the girl's head blocked him again. He gave up annoyed, so he stood up and walked over to Cho's table.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Cho sat there, smiling at him like she had no idea what he was going to talk about.

"Do I know you?" she said calmly with a smile.

"Now." Cho saw the desperate through the angry look on his face and gave in. She got up and he led her outside the Great Hall. _Usually I don't obey people who are so demanding but this'll be fun._

            Once they were outside, Draco slammed Cho into the wall and started kissing her. Cho, being so surprised, flipped Draco in front of her and slammed him into the wall and started kissing him. Then she just stopped because of a laugh attack.

"You want to play games? Fine. First one to… to… to…get the other one to bed wins."

"Er…I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy."

" Yes you do. You're a bloody Ravenclaw. You knew what we were going to do before I figured out. Stop playing stupid with me. I always know what you're up to Chang." _Ooooh. I'm scared. _Cho was still having a fit of laughter.

            Cho thought for a moment. She looked at Draco and couldn't really tell if he was angry or happy that they were doing this… game as he calls it. _What would Harry think? Oh right. Who cares about him now? Wait, wait, wait, no more grudges. Oops. It wasn't Harry's fault that he was best friends with Hermione Granger. _She looked at Draco again to see that he was still waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath.

"Deal" She saw Draco smirk. _Pervert._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers people.

Chapter THREE 

            Draco and Cho shook hands to the "game" they were about to "play". After the shake was done, they decided to walk back to the Great Hall. Cho sat back down next to her friends with a smile.

"What did that boy Draco Malfoy want?" asked one friend with a disgusted look.

"Oh. He lost something on the Hogwarts Express and wondered if I had taken it."

"He accused you of being a thief?"

"Well, it was a book actually, and we're both taking Advanced Potions II so he thought I might've taken it by mistake."

"I see. But why did you walk back in here smiling? No one ever comes back smiling after talking to Draco unless you're one of his posses or something." _When is this girl going to shut up? I'm running out of answers._

"What? A girl can't smile just because she feels like it? Don't worry. He didn't do anything to me. Now can you stop asking me questions? I'm starving."

            After the students had their meals, the students stood up ready to leave. The prefects were calling the first years to gather around in a group with the house which they will be living in. Cho had a flashback of her first year. She had met a boy on the Hogwarts Express and became good friends with him. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and he was sorted into Hufflepuff. _What was his name again?_ _Eh, who cares?_ But, that was how she met Cedric, through that guy. She waited for a moment and something felt weird. _WHOA! I'm not tearing up! Finally! Although, I still miss him._ As she stood up to leave, Professor McGonagall walked in front of her with Draco. _Oh no. What did he tell her? _

"Miss Chang, I will show you and Mister Malfoy to your dorm. I assume that you know each other and that you both have been chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl. Your password is pumpkin patch. Follow me." _Phew._ Cho looked at Draco like they had nothing between them. Draco was doing the same taking the occasional look at her.

            Cho and Draco followed her up many stairs until they came to a painting that had what looked like a mix between a tiger and a bird and its trainer. The tiger-bird was just sitting there stiffly as the trainer yelled a bunch of words at it, probably to get it to move.

"Pumpkin patch." Professor McGonagall said to the painting. The trainer had not noticed because the portrait did not seem to swing open. The trainer said something and suddenly, the tiger-bird jumped up close to them and slashed right through the painting leading them to a door. Professor McGonagall opened the door and led them through what seemed like a palace. The walls were dark green with dark blue trimmings. The draperies were silver colored and the furniture was large and orange. It was just… too great for words.

"Girl's bedroom to the left and boy's to the right. In the center, you will have to share a bathroom. Don't worry there's two of everything in the bathroom and there is a curtain in the middle you may pull out for privacy." Professor McGongall said everything like it had been written down and memorized. "I will leave you two now" And she left.

Draco looked around like he was dazed and confused. Coming from a rich family, Cho thought that he would already have this in his house… or maybe even more. Cho stood for a while and looked around while Draco was still standing near the doorway where he had stopped._ Wow. This place is amazing_. Cho ran up to her room, which was on the left she remembered. She opened the door and there was a large bed with blue and orange bed sheets and pillows. Cho let out a squeal and tackled the bed. There were at least 20 pillows on the bed because she landed on a bunch of them. The mattress was firm the way she liked it and the pillows and comforter were all stuffed with something as soft as the clouds. There were curtains around the bed too and a cushioned headboard. There was also a desk, a window, some drawers, shelves, and a closet. Her luggage was already brought up to the room piled neatly next to her bed.

She went to the bathroom and found Draco. He was looking around and made Cho want to look at everything too. The bathroom was cleaner than all the other bathrooms Cho had seen at Hogwarts.

Cho went back to her room and found Draco lying on her bed. _Ha, yea right. _

 "What are you doing on my bed?"

"I just thought you might be tired," Draco asked trying to be seductive.

"It's not that late. Besides, we have to patrol the halls." Draco jumped off the bed and stood really close next to Cho.

"Do I get to patrol the halls with you?" Draco asked battering his eyelashes. Cho made a face and took a step away from him.

"I'm gonna go meet up with some friends. I'll meet you somewhere at…I don't know…9-ish?" Cho grabbed her robe and headed for the door. She turned around to find Draco standing where she had left him.

"Are you gonna leave my room or what?" Cho laughed.

"Oh. Yea." Draco hurried himself out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers people.

Chapter FOUR 

Cho walked down the steps as she thought to herself. _Hmm. Draco's not as bad as I thought he was. He's actually pretty fun to be around. How am I going to win this game we're playing? I don't want to seem like a slut or rape him or something. Ha. Of course. I'll make him fall in love and then make him want to… whatever…but I'm not going to try hard to win. I'll just do it occasionally when the time is right or something so I don't seem slutty. Yea…. _

Cho was in the library talking to her friends about their summers and boys when she looked at her watch and it said 9:57. Cho told her friends she had to go and ran to her dorm as fast as she could. She was walking through the halls when she saw Harry Potter. He looked like he was a bit scared of her so she just smiled at him. She was too busy trying to make eye contact with Harry Potter that she ran into Draco.

"I thought you said I'll meet you at 9." Draco wasn't mad. He was just staring hard into Cho's eyes to get the answer out of her. _Wow… they are so gray…they look like…whoa whoops snap out of it Cho. Don't give in to him._

" I…um…I said I'll meet you somewhere around 9-ish" Cho explained stressing the "ish" part. _Wow, for a Slytherin he sure is early._

"It's 9:59. It's not even close to 9."

"Ok whatever. I'm sorry. Where were you heading off to anyways?"

"The one place where you can find Ravenclaws." _We're that smart huh? Us Ravenclaws sure do hang out at the library a lot though, even when we're not doing any work._

"Where is that?"

"The library."

"Oh. I see. You know this game we're playing? The one where-"

"Yes, I know what you're talking about. Just cos I'm not a Ravenclaw doesn't mean I'm slow."

"Oh. Right. So anyways, what do I get out of this if I win?"

"You mean what I get if I win?" Draco said stressing the "I"s.

"Um…yea just whoever wins."

"Well, if I win, you have to be my girlfriend. If you win, I don't know. What do you want?"

_Hmm… I don't really need anything. I'll just think of something to torture him._

"You'll have to sit next to Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table in the great hall AND you have to be nice to him and his friends when you're sitting together." _Oh right. I'm good._

"Wait a second. I thought you liked Harry Potter. Why are you trying to torture him?"

"Well, I'm actually torturing you because you have to be nice to him and his friends." Draco scowled and Cho laughed.

Cho caught some first years running around in the halls around midnight. She asked them why they were out so late and they told her they were lost. Cho gave them directions to their house on a piece of paper and also wrote down that they were lost in case a professor or Filch catches them, which they probably will. After they ran up some stairs and were out of sight, Cho felt two arms wrap around her waist and turn her around. It was Draco. He started kissing her neck up and down and had the occasional kiss on the lips. Cho tried hard not to like it, but she did in a way. _NO! I have to do something. _ Cho grabbed his face and started kissing him passionately on the lips. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and let him do the same. She felt like it could go on forever but then remember their bet. _Ok, to win this I have to make him want me…so…._ Cho broke off and walked away casually combing her fingers through her hair.

Sorry this is a short chapter...I couldn't think of anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers People**

Chapter FIVE 

            Back in the dormitory, Draco just sat on the sofa normally, not dazed and confused as he was before.

"So, Draco why were you so amazed by this place the first time you came in? You're acting perfectly normal now." Draco walked up really close until he was so close to her face she felt like she was crossing her eyes just to make eye contact with him. _Ow…personal space mister._

"Cho, Cho, Cho. Don't you even know why they changed the rules so that the Head Girl and Head Boy had to live together?"

"I knew it!!!" _No, I really don't._

"Yep, it's true. My father paid the school so that they would make this dormitory for us. And of course…I had something to do with it too. I told him to. I just told him I needed to focus more on Head Boy stuff than hanging with my friends in the commons. But, of course, the real reason so that I could torture you." Draco said proudly while walking around the room. _That bastard. Yea right, torture me…what kind of idiot do you think I am? I know why you REALLY asked for this dorm._

"You haven't exactly answered my questions yet."

"Oh right. Look up. That was what I was amazed about. It was my idea."

Cho looked up and saw herself with a bunch of friends laughing and talking in what seemed like the Leaky Cauldron. She was happy and only 4 of her good friends were there; not the big group of people with some people who she barely even knows herself.

"I don't get it." _Wow…a ceiling that can read minds…this is so cool…._

"This ceiling reads minds. Guess what I was thinking about…?" Draco winked at Cho.

Cho just shook her head lightly in confusion. Then it got to her. _Ew! That pervert! UGH! Gross…._

"You were thinking about us doing it in bed?!?! Draco! That's disgusting, you sick mind!"

"Actually, it was on this sofa right here." Draco pats the sofa across from the marble fireplace. "If it makes you feel any better, you were on top." Draco hopped onto the sofa and laid down with his hands behind his head.

"Why would knowing that I was on top make me feel better, exactly?" Cho was actually laughing when she said this. _Stop it Cho! Stop laughing! This is not funny it's gross! He was imagining you naked! Oh right, don't be a fuss this year…got it._

"Because I was thinking about you beating me and it might be possible."

"Ok, whatever. You are one strange kid Malfoy, you know that?"

"No…I'm just witty."

"What about the bathroom then, huh?"

"Oh that. I was just thinking about what would happen if we had to take showers or something at the same time. Did I mention that there's a mind reading ceiling in the bathroom too?" _Boys…._

            Cho sat down on one of the single seated sofas and sank into it. She looked up at the ceiling and saw herself getting ready for bed. Then she looked at Draco and he was staring at her. She sat there and stared at him too and they sat there silently staring at each other.

"What are you looking at?" Cho said and blushed. _What? Why am I blushing? Dang, this sucks._

Draco walked over to Cho and squeezed himself into the chair Cho was already sitting in. He brushed her hair back and started kissing her. _…And the game begins again…_Draco and Cho sat there kissing each other wildly that both of them were sweating madly. Then Cho stood up while still kissing Draco.

"I think the ceiling tells the future actually."

"Why?" Cho pushed Draco onto the long sofa and started kissing him again. She untied his tie and threw it down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Draco, not wanting to be outdone, went for Cho's shirt but Cho pinned him down. Cho finally got his shirt off and saw that he had a six-pack from playing Quidditch. _Hehe, now's a good time to stop. _  

"Not!!!"  Cho got up and walked away from Draco, heading for her bedroom. _Two points Cho; zero for Draco. _Draco got up and tried to button his shirt but got most of the buttons in the wrong hole. He hurried after Cho and ran in front of her.

"Why…do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"…THAT!" Draco grabbed Cho by the shoulders and stopped her from entering her room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. Now can I please get inside my room?" Draco hesitated and let Cho through. Cho walked to her door and put her hand on the doorknob. She turned around. _Maybe I should just go inside. I mean, I left him at a good spot! No I have a question._

"Were you going to let me win?"

"Excuse me?" Draco scoffed.

"Were you going to let me win?"

"Win what?" Draco had a playing face on.

"Never mind. Good night."

            Cho was really tired and got ready for bed. After that, she climbed into her bed and settled herself comfortably into it. She was about to turn the light off when she saw Draco standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Cho said it a little bit annoyed. She hid herself under the sheets. She didn't want Draco to see her without her make-up on.

"Jut wanted to tell you that down there, I knew you weren't going to win. You're not a slut like that. I just didn't do anything because I felt good." Draco's smirk turned into a smile.

"Then why did you stop me from going into my room?"

"I wanted you to admit your trick into winning our little game. I'm just trying to get ready for any surprise attack."

"I see…" Cho was still under the covers. She doesn't usually like people seeing her without any make-up on. _Uh, go away._ But she could still here Draco breathing.

"You know…you're still beautiful without any make-up on, don't worry."

Cho felt herself blushing so hard her cheeks burned with happiness. She felt like she could jump out of the covers and hug Draco. _Wait, what am I thinking…that's showing him I'm giving in little by little. I can't do that._ It was getting harder to breathe under the covers so Cho took them off, ready for Draco to see her, but he wasn't there. _Two points for Cho; I'll give Draco one for that…what am I doing…guys are the ones who keep score…_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers people.

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation for a long time and i didn't have access to a computer...grr...i'm trying to right at least 2 chapters a night cuz im really busy because of school and stuff

Chapter SIX

Cho went down to breakfast trying to forget everything that happened last night. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She noticed almost all the girls are reading the same magazine. _Urgh, girls and their teen magazines…._

"So what are you reading?" Cho asked her friend sitting across from her. She was a year younger than Cho but she was smarter than her.

"This cool new magazine called Magic. It's really cool! It gives you make-up tips, has pictures of the hottest witches and wizards, tells you what to do and what not to do when you are studying for a test…." _Blah blah blah why did I even ask…._

"…how to prepare healthy foods, exercise work-outs, and how to get guys to like you. I'm reading that section right now. There's this one guy I like…but I don't want to tell you who it is." Cho's friend flushed red. _How to get guys to like you? I want to read that even thought it's probably completely stupid._

"Ok. You don't have to." _Like I would even CARE._

"Ok…fine. You see that guy over there at the Slytherin table?"

"Yeah." _Where the heck is she pointing too? _"You mean the guy with the short, fuzzy brown hair with messed up teeth?"

"No…. The guy with silvery blonde hair." _What? Oh my…Draco?!?! No way!_

Cho leaned towards her friend to make sure she wasn't really pointing to Draco. But she was. No one else had silvery blonde hair like Draco's where her friend was pointing to. Draco caught a glimpse of Cho staring at him and he looked back at her with a smirk.

"OOOOH MY GOD! HE'S LOOKING THIS WAY! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" _Uh…how about nothing…._

"Um…I don't know."

"Ugh darn. He's not looking over here anymore."

"Oh. That's too bad" Cho wasn't really paying attention to her friend anymore. Harry Potter had walked over to Draco and they were talking about something. Neither of them looked too happy. Then Ron Weasley walked over and it looked like some kind of argument. All three of them turned to faced Cho at the same time. Cho tried to look away but it was too late. They knew Cho had saw them and they were walking her way.

"Ah! They're coming over!" _No…really? Tell me something I don't know. I can't believe this girl is actually smarter than me._

All three of them had approached Cho at the same time. Draco and Harry were standing side by side, while Ron and one of Draco's friends stood behind them.

"H-h-hi Draco!" Cho's friend spilled the words out of her mouth nervously.

"Oh. Hi…Jesa--"

"I-I-it's Ginger"

"That's nice. Cho can we speak to you for a second?"

Cho's friend turned to look at Cho with a look of anger and confusion. Cho gave her a look to show her she had no idea what was going on either.

Draco saw them exchanging looks. "We're just going to talk about--"

"Quidditch." Harry spat out of his mouth.

"Um…ok." Cho followed them out of the Great Hall. _I can't believe this is happening…and it's only morning. _

"Tell her what you saw Ron."

"Why me?"

"NOW"

"OK…well…I was walking around the halls this one night, doing my prefect business, and I saw…"

"You and Draco exchanging spit!" Harry interrupted angrily.

"Oh you mean like this?" Draco put his hand behind Cho's neck and pushed her towards him into a kiss. Cho pulled away and didn't know what she was supposed to do next. _What do people usually do? Oh right_. She looked at Draco disgustedly and slapped him. _Hope that was convincing enough._

"What's wrong Chang? Ron said you looked like you liked it when he told me."

"I never said--"

"LOOK! I'm sorry Harry if you feel hurt but I'm not going out with you anymore. And besides…it wasn't me it was someone else probably. I get enough of Draco just by sharing the same dormitory as him. " _That I know for sure was convincing._

Harry just stood there for a second looking beaten. He looked at Cho and apologized and quickly walked away. Cho looked at Draco angrily.

"What did you tell them?"

"I thought you didn't like Potter anymore?"

"What did you tell him?!?!"

Draco paused for a few seconds and looked away. "I-I-I told them they were mistaken." _No way. Maybe if I stare at him longer then he'll tell me the truth._

"I did, honestly. I guess I just don't want Potter bothering me."

"Aha. I see. Ok." Cho walked back into the Great Hall. She found Ginger and sat down beside her.

"What did they want?" asked Ginger nosily.

"Just Quidditch stuff. Just forget about it."

"Oh I see. Do you think this works?"

"What does?" _It better not be one of those female enhancer ads._

"This: 'To get a guy to become attracted to you, make him jealous. Try hugging one of his friends a lot or flirt with his friends. He'll notice what you've got and will become attracted to you!' I think it's stupid. Someone might think you're a slut or something.

"Yeah it's stupid. It probably doesn't work at all but they needed something to fill up the space there." _And I'm definitely going to try it._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers people.

Chapter SEVEN

Cho walked into the dormitory, sat on one of the sofa's in front of the fireplace, picked up Magic Magazine and started to read it. OK…'To get a guy to become attracted to you, make him jealous. Try hugging one of his friends a lot or flirt with his friends. He'll notice what you've got and will become attracted to you! How to blah blah blah blah blah.' This is so stupid…I can't believe I'm actually thinking about doing this.

Suddenly there was a door slam.

"Hey Chang, what are you doing up here?"

"Uh…nothing just reading a magazine my friend gave me."

"You mean that weird one who was interested in me?"

"Yeah…I mean…NO!"

"She is…guys like me can tell when a girl is interested in them." Draco sauntered over to Cho and plopped onto the sofa seat next to hers. Cho put the magazine near her face. _What? Why am I feeling all nervous inside?_ Draco sat there quietly…too quietly.

"So what's next up your sleeve Malfoy?"

"Oh, nothing." Then he put his arm around Cho's shoulders. Cho pretended that she didn't care. Then he took the magazine and threw it onto the coffee table.

"Hey I wa--" Draco smashed his lips onto Cho's and started kissing her. Cho didn't know what had gotten into her but she started kissing him back. Draco gently pushed Cho down on the sofa and was propped himself on his elbow so he wouldn't squash Cho. Cho started unbuttoning Draco's shirt, but Draco didn't want to be the one with the shirt unbuttoned this time so he quickly took off Cho's sweater. Cho didn't mind…it was getting hot anyways. Cho had gotten down to the last button and was able to take his shirt off. Draco had just unbuttoned three of her buttons when she flipped him over so that she was on top of him. Draco let out what seemed like a laugh of approval.

"How did you learn to be so strong?" Draco said into Cho's kiss.

"Years of Quidditch…" Cho said proudly. "OH MY GOSH QUIDDITCH PRACTICE! I have to go!"

"No. Stay." Draco pushed Cho's head so that her lips were touching his. He began to kiss her again and she forgot everything and started kissing him back. _Cho! What are you doing? Are you going to let some Slytherin boy beat you this year in Quidditch again? _

"Sorry Draco. I really have to go this time I'm already really late." Cho's Quidditch uniform was lying on another sofa. Without wasting anytime, she didn't bother to go to her room to change. She took off her skirt right in front of Draco and put on her Quidditch knickers. Cho didn't check to see if Draco was watching her or not but she could feel his eyes looking at her. _What a pervert._ She fixed the buttons on her shirt and threw on her Quidditch robe. She left the dormitory without saying another word.

When Cho got to the field, everyone was there practicing already. She watched them for a while and spot her captain coming towards her.

"CHANG! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?" He shouted at her.

"Uh…I couldn't find my…shoes?" _That wasn't a good idea…they were right next to my robe._

"Impossible! Professor Flitwick left them next to your robe! If you saw you're robe you should have seen your shoes!" Cho wiped the spit off of her face.

"I'm sorry"

" Ok…Well anyways let's just get to practice…Cho…where is your broom?"

"Oh shoot. I forgot it."

"Let's just use one of the school brooms for no--"

"CHOOO!!! YOU FORGOT YOUR BROOM!"

Cho looked to the direction of where the scream was coming from. It was her friend Ginger.

"Oh thanks Ginger!"

"No problem! Oh my gosh! You would never believe who told me to bring it to you!" _Well, I don't know…maybe it was the person I share a dormitory with._

Cho put on her best fake excited face " Who was it?"

"It was…EEEH!!!" Ginger paused for a second and looked at the Quidditch captain. She leaned close to Cho's ear and said, "DRACO MALFOY!"

"Oh. Yay."

"I knooooow! Isn't it so cool! He went to the library like he knew I was there and told me to bring it to you!"

"Oh. Ok. If you see him, tell him I said thanks." _Please go away. I know I said thati wasn't holding any grudges towards anyone this yea but she is SO ANNOYING!_

"What? You want me to talk to him? Oh my gosh! What should I say? What if I make a fool out of myself? What if--"

The Quidditch captain took a breath. "What if you don't stop talking and waste our Quidditch practice time and we lose the Quidditch cup?" He managed to pull off a smile with that too. _Thank you._

Ginger just looked at him angrily and walked away with a "humph".

At dinner, Cho tried to sit in a spot with a lot of friends where Ginger could not squeeze into to let her talk about Draco. But then Ginger still managed to get a spot near Cho's.

Ginger leaned close to Cho. "Cho! I haven't talked to him yet. What should I say?"

"I don't know. Just don't talk to him."

"Oh. But I want to. But not in a strange way because I don't want to be random and say, 'Hey! Draco! Yea, I delivered the broom to Cho! She said thanks!' That would be kind of strange because you're sitting right here and you can just thank him n--"

Draco had started walking over to the Ravenclaw table. His eyes were staring mostly at Cho with the occasional switch to Ginger.

"Hey Chang. I hope you got your broom. You left it in the dormitory."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Draco walked away and turned around once to look at Cho once more.

Ginger's eyes followed him back to his table. When he sat down, she turned to Cho with a disgusted look.

"I can't believe he didn't even say thank you! He's such a jerk!"

"He's not that bad…I guess just because I'm his roommate and all."

After dinner, Cho went straight to the dormitory to study for her Potions test the next day. She didn't really understand how to create an Elixir of Charm without frog oil. She was reading the passage from the textbook when suddenly there was a huge thunderstorm outside. Cho had always been afraid of thunderstorms; nothing in her childhood scared her…she just was. Cho couldn't concentrate so she left the dormitory and decided to go to the library and study with some friends.

Cho was walking along the hallway, when suddenly someone from behind hugged on tight from behind. She couldn't see who it was because she was so restrained. _I bet it's Draco. Wait, these are robes are Ravenclaw colors. _The hug had been loosened and Cho took a step away from the stranger and stepped back while turning around at the same time.

"Theoden?" It was her Quidditch captain.

"Yeah haha. Sorry if I scared yo--"

"Oh no you didn't it's ok. It was just strange. That's all." _Weirdo…what's wrong with him?_

"Yeah, I just wanted to surprise you and…maybe I should have just tapped you on the shoulder or something. Oh yeah. And um…I'm sorry if I seemed a bit rude today out on the field. I just really want to win this year. We'll have other practices and stuff."

"Uh yeah, ok. Was just heading to the library to study for my potions test."

"Okay. Wait! Before you go I want to ask you something. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Um…" Cho didn't know what to say. She knew she couldn't go with Draco…they're not an item or anything. But the Yule Ball was how she and Cedric started a relationship. She didn't want to have a relationship again. But then again she would have to find a date any how; and Theoden was a cool guy too when he wasn't so competitive. "Sure! I'll go with you."

"Ok! Great! Um…so I'll see you around?"

"Yeah! Sure!" _I should really stop pretending to be excited. It hurts when I try to fight a stiff mouth with a smile._

Theoden nudged Cho's arm with his knuckles and jogged off slowly down the hall. Cho was getting tired so she went back up to the dormitory to get some rest. _I guess I'll just study tomorrow then. Or I could just copy from Ginger's paper when I'm stuck on a question. _When she got back Draco was studying too, probably for potions too.

"Hey Draco! Guess what? I got asked to the Yule Ball."

"You did? I thought guys were still scared of you after you've been moping about Cedric so much."

"I haven't been moping for a long time as a matter of fact. Well, anyways, I got asked by Theoden, my Quidditch captain."

"That's great. I didn't know he went to dances. All he does is play Quidditch and work out. And maybe once he studies for tests." It was amazing how Draco stopped studying and actually listened to Cho.

"Ha ha ha. Ok. Whatever. Have you asked anyone yet?"

"Well, it's sort of weird. _I_ got asked by someone."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Ginger."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers people.

Chapter EIGHT

_Ginger…..how could she? How dare she! Wait, what I am saying! Stop Cho, don't say all this nonsense….it makes sense. Two annoying people, going as an annoying couple to some annoying Yule Ball…super…._

"That's great! Wow, I knew she took things to the limit but I never knew she would go against her girl rules and ask a guy to Yule Ball? Heh heh, that girl…" said Cho, trying to keep her insides from exploding out. _Oh crap, am I starting to cry?_

"Is that all you want to say?" asked Draco walking slowly across the room.

"No…like what?"

"Like 'Oh, Draco! I wanted to ask you to Yule Ball but you're way too good for me!" Draco pretended he was a damsel in distress and flopped onto the couch. _You're dang right that's what I want to say_

"Pfft. No! I was actually going to say that I hope you don't get puked on because Ginger has a tendency to toss chunks when she's nervous."

Draco made a disgusted face and got up from the couch. He slowly walked up to Cho until their faces were 3 inches a part. Cho looked into his cold grey eyes and watched them sparkle like the moon's reflection on a dark night. Cho quickly turned her head away and walked away.

"You know Draco, I think we should stop this bet thing. It's kinda getting stupid don't you agree?"

"So you forfeit?" asked Draco still standing in the position Cho had left him in.

"No, it's just…I don't know…"

"You're forfeiting. Let's see…what was my part of the bargain? Oh, yes…you'll be my girlfriend. So I guess now you'll have to be my girlfriend."

"Ugh! No way! Fine let's just keep on going with our little game. I guess you'll never get enough out of torturing me." _I might be overprotective and think he's hot, but I'm not going to be his girlfriend. It will totally ruin my life._

"Ok, fine"

"Fine! I'm going to take a nap and don't think about bothering me!"

"Yea, whatever." _Gosh, I hate his guts._

Cho walked into her bedroom angrily. Eh I'm not even tired anymore. What the heck. I'll just go talk to Draco since Theoden's probably spreading the news and including the fact that I'm taking a nap or something. She walked towards the door and right when she opens it: _Well, well, well, look who came to apologize._

"Hey, uh, I thought about it and if you really want to stop the…thing…then we can stop it with no winner." Draco said painfully. _Hah. Hah Hah._

"Thanks Draco. Maybe we should start all over since we're forgetting about the pass. My name's Cho Chang. What's yours?"

"Don't be stupid Chang" said Draco walking away with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\froman\fcharset0 Times New Roman;\f1\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\viewkind4\uc1\pard\sb100\sa100\f0\fs24 A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters\'85J.K. Rowling does\'85.and some Warner Brothers people.\par Chapter NINE\par \tab Cho walked back and forth through the length of bedroom. She opened her wardrobe and looked at her midnight blue gown she bought for the Yule Ball. \i Eh, what's the use. Do I even have a reason to go to the ball anymore? There's no one to impress anymore. Theoden probably wouldn't notice I wasn't there. Well, maybe he would. Ah what the heck.\i0\par \tab Cho slipped into her gown and looked at herself in the mirror. \i Hmm...not to shabby\i0 . She put on her strappy black stilettos and tried to walk to the mirror without falling. \i This isn't going to work\i0 . She took out her wand that she had stuck in her hair like a chopstick and reduced the length of the heels. She took one last look in the mirror and went into the bathroom to put on her make-up. She looked up after she put on her earrings and saw Draco putting gel into his hair. His shirt was half buttoned and dress robe lay on the counter next to the sink. Cho didn't hesitate to talk to him and just begin to put her make up on.\par "You don't really need that...stuff" said Draco still concentrating on his hair.\par "Is that a compliment?" asked Cho concentrating on her make up.\par "I'm just saying..." and he walked out the door into his room.\par \tab Cho finished up and walked into her room. \i Why does my life feel like it's been turned upside down? Are we really over? Wait, we were never together. Well, sort of. Actually, no not at all. \i0 Cho was suddenly startled with a knock on her door. She opened it and there was Draco standing right before her. His hair was gelled in a was that wasn't so gelled and his dress robe fit him perfectly.\par "So, where are you meeting Theoden?" asked Draco.\par "Probably in front of the Great Hall. I haven't talked to him for a while."\par "Oh, I'm meeting Ginger there too. Do you want to walk together?" asked Draco pretending like he wasn't really interested.\par "Yeah, that'd be great." \i I can't be seen walking alone when I look this good. \i0 Draco took Cho's jacket and walked her out the door. \i Why is he being so nice? \i0 Draco walked Cho to the front entrance and waited with her for their dates.\par "Draco?"\par "Yeah?"\par "Why are you being so nice?"\par "Am I?" said Draco as more of a statement.\par "Yeah." Cho saw Theoden and started walking towards him. \par "Hey, Theoden. Are you ready?" asked Cho.\par "Yeah, yeah I am. You look really nice tonight. N-n-not that you never look nice. You just look nicer than you usually do. I-I-I mean, O.K. I'll shut up now"\par "Haha." Cho laughed. Guys. "Come on let's go inside."\par \tab They walked inside next to each other. A slow song was playing and Cho dragged Theoden onto the dance floor. Theoden was dancing really clumsily and Cho felt like she had her heels on. \i Wow, this guy is only good at Quidditch and just sucks at everything else. \i0 Cho decided to put her arms around his neck so that they would just sway side to side since he was so bad at the foot movements. Theoden began to move his hands down Cho's back and laid them on her bottom. He pushed Cho closer to him and she was aware of it. He tilted his head and leaned closer and closer to Cho's face. When they were only inches apart, Cho heard a shout. \par "Hey!"\par \tab Cho looked around to see where it came from, most people were still dancing and the music was still playing but some people had stopped to see the commotion. Cho saw Draco running towards them angrily.\par "Draco! What do you think you're doing?" asked Cho.\par "Who do you think you are, Theoden?" asked Draco angrily. He moved closer and closer to Theoden.\par "I-I-I was just dancing with Cho."\par "Yea that isn't what I saw. You were trying to kiss her!"\par "Well yeah, she is my date. You were just afraid I would win the bet!"\par "What?" asked Cho confused.\par "Yeah, that's right. Me and Draco had a bet that to see who could get you to bed first!" answered Theoden.\par "You bastards." With both hands, Cho slapped both of them at once and walked off to her dorm.\par \par \pard\f1\fs20\par 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers people.

Chapter NINE

_My God, I can't believe those two! Using me as a bet! I feel so...used. I was once again a competition for boys. Do people even like me? Do they just want me to like them so that they look good or something? What the heck is wrong with the world!_

The door closed lightly and Draco walked in. Cho was too angry for tears so she just glared at Draco. Draco stared at her with puppy eyes and sat down on the couch.

"You know, I left Ginger there all by hersel--" Cho interupted Draco.

"How could you Draco? Why did you make that bet?"

"Well, it's what we Slytherins do" Draco said confidently. _Oh please._

"Don't give me that Slytherin crap again. You Slytherins aren't better than any of us. In fact you guys are the worst. Why did you make that bet with Theoden?"

"I-I-I thought I could..."

"You could what?"

"I thought I would win. Well, I kinda knew I would win. I'm being completely honest here."

"Well, why me? Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, you guys picked me. I'm not some sort of...of...sex toy or something you know!"

"Well, I wouldn't say th--"

"Shut up! When did you make this bet?"

"Well, remember on the train, when you just left me hanging in my cabin? Theoden saw you walk out and then he decided to see who was inside. He saw me and told me I would never have a chance with you. I told him that I could make any girl want me. And he decided to have the bet."

"Huh..that's it?"

"Yes, it's the truth O.K.? And then I found you again and so on and so forth and I made our bet because it would help me win my bet with Theoden."

"What would you have gotten if you had won?"

"I would get you and he would have to quit his position on his Quidditch team."

"And him?"

"Same exact thing."

"I see. But what if I had won our bet and you would've yours with Theoden, you wouldn't have me as a girlfriend."

"True, but I thought I was going to win both."

"Mmmhmm..."

"So...what else do you want to know?"

"No, nothing. That's all."

"No more lectures?"

Cho got up and walked towards the couch and sat down on Draco's lap. He looked at her with a confused look for once and she kissed him. He let her do all the kissing at first until he felt her tongue in his mouth and wanted to entangle it with his. Cho broke away.

"No, but our bet is still on."

"What?"

"Yeah. If you win both, then congratulations, you get it all your way. If I win, you'll win too but I won't be your girlfriend and you'll still have to sit with Potter and friends."

"So if you win, I'll really get nothing at all."

"No you still have Theoden's resignation from the Quidditch team. And I'll be there to tell Theoden that you have won."

"Ugh, fine."

"O.K. Well I'm going back to the ball." said Cho like nothing had happened.

"Even after what happened?" Draco was stunned.

"Oh yeah, I'm always up for mind games."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers people. AND I AM SOOO SORRY FOR CHAPTER NINE! I ACCIDENTALLY SAVED IT WRONG AND DELETED IT SO I DIDNT GET A CHANCE TO FIX IT!

Chapter ELEVEN

Cho sauntered into the Great Hall like nothing had happened; no tears, no messed up make up, no nothing. She saw Theoden who looked at her guiltily. She walked right up to him and watch his face become more and more confused.

"Aren't you mad?" asked Theoden curiosly.

"Yeah, but no. People have their little games that neither team can win." said Cho as she put her arms around Theoden to dance.

"Uh. Yeah."

Cho kept on dancing with Theoden for the rest of the night He kept his hands where they should have been, but Cho kept leaning closer and closer to him. Everytime Cho took a glance at Draco, he was staring straight at her not paying any attention to Ginger who was gazing at Draco with wonder. Cho wouldn't keep her glance for more than 2 seconds.

After the ball ended, Cho walked outside the Great hall by herself but everyone was there like the party had not ended yet. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her and dragged her through the crowd. She thought it was Draco at first but then she saw a great big mess of orange hair. It was Ginger. _Whoopee._

"Ginger? What's wrong?" _Like I care haha. No, no, no let me guess: Draco!_

"Draco! I invited him to the after party near the lake and he turned me down! He said he had something to do! He didn't even kiss me goodnight! Where is he going? Am I not pretty enough?" Ginger blabbed on like there was no tomorrow._ Shut up, woman if you know what's good for you._

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's just shy. I'll ask him to come. You go ahead and invite as many people as you can. OK?"

"OK" sniffed Ginger.

Cho looked around for Draco and saw him hanging out with a couple of Slytherin friends near one of the giant columns in front of the entrance in the Great Hall. His friends were laughing and joking around but he seemed serious. When Cho walked up to them they all looked at her.

"Oooh. It's Draco's girlfriend! I always thought he could do much better than a little prat like you!" said a dark haired boy with messed up teeth. The other Slytherins burst out in laughter.

"Oh haha...yea...really funny...So do you guys want to go to an after party at the lake?" asked Cho.

"Yeah, right. After parties are so stu--"

"Yeah, we'll come." answered Draco.

"Great," said Cho, "you can come anytime you like." Cho patted Draco's elbow and walked away. When Cho left one of the boys spoke out.

"Hey, how many times have you done it?"

"Done what?"

"You know." The boy did a little pelvic thrust and all the others started laughing.

"Eh, none." Draco looked away embarassed.

"No way!" The boys listened intently.

"Yeah, no way. If I had I would have told you right?"

"Man, if I were you, I would have done her the very first night. Then the night after that, and the night after that, then the night after--"

"Yeah, will you shut up? That's all you think about but i wouldn't be talking if I were you" The boys made a sound of disrespect.

"Oh, haha yeah. So when are you going to--"

"Come on, let's just go to the party."

At the lake someone had turned a giant boulder into a jukebox with booming noises and everyone was dancing fast. Some of the kids were making out and others were having sex behind bushes. Cho found Ginger who was pretending to have a good time.

"I told him to come."

"Is he really going to? Cos I my gosh I'm so ready to showh him my dance moves!" Ginger said suddenly all bubbly. _OOOOOK I'll walk away now. Backwards so she might not notice that we're moving apart..._Cho bumps into someone. She turns around and she sees a tall and tan boy with medium length sandy blonde hair that was just past his ears smiling at her. He was very handsome. _Wow, this guy is better looking than Cedric and Draco combined together. _It was too dark for Cho to tell what color robe he was wearing so she couldn't distinguish what house he was in. Then in a closer light, she noticed that it was just black.

"H-h-hi! I'm sorry, I was just, um, yeah, I was..."

"I'm Demetrius," laughed the boy, "most people call me Dem."

"Oh, nice to meet you Dem! My name's Cho"

"Hello Cho. Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah that would be wonderful!"

Cho and Dem got on the dance floor. Dem was a great dancer, nothing compared to Theoden. _Holy crap, he is so hot. What house is he in? Why have I never met him before? What year is he in? Ugh who cares, he's tall enough to be in my year._ A slow song came on and Dem put his arms around Cho's waist and Cho put her arms around his neck. She felt so warm and protected in his arms. _It's like I belong here. _Cho wanted the night to last forever, but suddenly there were loud gunshots coming from someplace. Five professors had come to stop the party.

"What are you kids still doing here? It's bloody three in the morning!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, thirty from Ravenclaw, and thirty from Hufflepuff!" screamed Professor Snape.

"Hey, what about Slytherin you jackass!" yelled a student from the crowd.

"What? Who said that? Oh it's you Seamus. Fifty points from Gryffindor for calling out and another thirty for calling me what you just did!" said Snape. A bunch of Gryffindor students moaned and glared at Seamus.

"You kids get up to your dormitories now or there will be consequences" announced Dumbeldore calmly. Weirdly enough, everyone followed.

Cho turned around to find Ginger but when she turned around again, Dem was gone. _No! Who was that guy? I'll never find him again!_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters…J.K. Rowling does….and some Warner Brothers people.

Chapter TWELVE

Cho walked up the stairs to her dormitory depressed and crestfallen because she had failed to find out more about Demetrius. _Stupid stupid stupid! Ugh, where will I find him again? I should've asked more questions when I had the chance! AGH!_

"Pumpkin patch" and the portrait swung to the side to let Cho into the dormitory. When she walked in, she saw Draco take a quick glance at her and started to laugh to himself. Cho waited a while longer to see if he was going to explain his reason for laughing but he just wouldn't stop.

"Uh, hi to you too." said Cho annoyed.

"Wow, you are truly a shallow person." laughed Draco.

"What?" _Ha. He's jealous of Demetrius. Poor Draco._

"Yeah, you, Miss Chang are very shallow."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Just because I went back to dance with Theo--"

"Ah, Theo...never knew he was THAT smart..." Draco got up from the couch and started walking towards Cho.

"OK...am I missing something here?"

"Yeah, you are. You're buddy Dem?" Draco said Dem while making the finger motions that represented quotation marks. "Is actually Theoden."

"How did you know about Dem? I didn't see you at the party!" _Dang, I knew it was too good to be true. Stupid image enhancer potions. You can't have those at school._

"I saw him take that image enhancer potion when I was walking over to the party. Then he and his friend made up this name 'Demetrius'. He thought he would be able to win our bet by seducing you with good looks or something. And it almost worked, sort of. Until the professers had to break the party up."

"Ha! What a bastard. So desperate...haha. And you! Calling me shallow? I don't sleep with any good looking fellow that just comes walking down the street. You're the one who just decided to sleep with Parkinson because she had big breasts."

"What? How do you know about Pansy?"

"Us houses might be rivals, but when the girls are in the bathrooms, we're one big sisterhood. Yeah, you're pityful." Cho said it more as a joke than as an insult.

"That whore." Draco laughed and Cho smiled and rolled her eyes. She gave him a light kiss on his cheek and sat down on the arm rest of the couch.

Then Draco began to take his dress robe off. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt halfway and stood there. Cho looked at him but she didn't have anything to take off but her dress. She decided to let her hair down and took off her jewelery. Cho laughed.

"So this bet thing, the one between you and me. It's not really clear. How would we know if one person is the one who got the other person to do it with them? You can't really tell."

Draco took a quick look at the ceiling to think and responded. "Well, the one who gets the other person to do it with them has to lure them into their bed. Are the rules better now?"

"I'm content with that."

"Good."

Cho got up and pulled gently on Draco's tie so he was closer to her. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall to the ground. She moved her hand up and down his chest while Draco was resting his hands on her back. She leaned in to kiss him, but he moved in to kiss her first. They started out as little quick kisses and got more intense as Draco started pulling up Cho's dress. He had pulled it up to her waist, when she decided to take it off herself. Cho was only wearing a thong underneath. Draco moved in to take that off too, but Cho blocked him with her arms while she began taking off his pants. She unbuttoned the top and unzipped the zipper and waited until it fell to the ground by itself. Cho held onto Draco's tie as she fell backwards into the couch next to them. Cho and Draco were both kissing madly and touching eachother everywhere. Cho sat herself with her knees on each side of his lower torso and guided his hands towards her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and lowered them down to her thong and tried to take that off again. But Cho laid down and whispered in his ear that she had to take a shower and get ready for bed. She got up and put her dress on and left the room. Draco was still sitting lying there panting.

"The...couch...doesn't count...as a bed!" Draco yelled in between breaths.


End file.
